Your Lost Memory
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Sakura yang amensia bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia rindukan kembali ,Tetapi pertemuan itu hanya sementara mind to RnR?


**Your Lost Memory**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**Koizumi Kanagaki & nymphalion ©**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Romance. Hurt. Comfort. GAJE. Misstypo. ABAL.**

**.**

**Special for Saitou Mayumu's (Putri Daninra) Birthday **

_**Tap ... Tap ... Tap ... SREEK  
**_Suara jejak kaki itu semakin mendekat. Pintu geser tersebut terbuka dan nampaklah gadis bubble gum bermanik zambrud cerah, ia terlihat tergesa-gesa, sembari mengatur napasnya ia berujar.

"Gomenasai, Sensei" Ia pun langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau duduk, kita kedatangan murid baru."

Wajah gadis bubble gum itu, Sakura, terlihat berbinar-binar. Setelah sejenak membungkuk hormat, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya di barisan ketiga dekat jendela. Setelah duduk, ia melihat ke sekeliling ... eh? Sakura merasa ada yang berbeda, lalu ia berbicara dengan Tenten yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hei, ada murid baru, ya?" bisiknya pada Tenten.

"Oh iya, kau belum tau, ya? Tadi memang ada anak pindahan dari Osaka, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Kalau kulihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang pendiam," terang Tenten sembari sesekali melirik ke depan kelas, di mana Obito-sensei tengah menerangkan materi pelajaran di sana.

Setelah menyahut, Sakura pun sejenak mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas, rupanya ia penasaran dengan murid baru tersebut. Dan pandangannya pun tak sengaja bersirobok dengan permata sekelam malam yang empunya duduk di barisan depan. Mata itu, rasa-rasanya Sakura pernah melihatnya, namun ketika ingin mengingat siapa, tiba-tiba beban berat mendera kepalanya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, dalam hati ia merutuki ingatannya yang tak kunjung kembali. Ya, beberapa tahun lalu ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan―tertabrak mobil, namun si penabrak dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya melarikan diri, dan karena kecelakaan itulah ia mengalami amnesia, tetapi hingga saat ini ingatannya tak kunjung pulih juga.

Kembali Sakura berbisik pada Tenten. "Dia murid barunya, Ten?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut raven yang kini tengah fokus memandangi papan tulis di depan kelas.

"Iya―"

_**BRAAAK!**_

Belumlah Tenten selesai menyahut, sebuah penghapus papan mendarat dengan mulusnya di meja Tenten. Seketika Tenten dan Sakura memekik kaget dan menoleh ke depan kelas, di sana Obito-sensei tengah berkacak pinggang sembari memberi dua gadis itu death glare andalannya.

"H-hai, Sensei!" Seakan tahu maksud sang sensei, mereka langsung diam, dan Obito-sensei pun kembali menerangkan.

Huh, yang tadi hampir saja, batin Sakura lega, ia masih terkejut akan kejadian 'penghapus melayang' tadi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, anak baru itu terus memperhatikan dengan intens perilakunya, dia hampir sama dengan'nya', pikir pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

Sakura mengerang bosan, sejak usai istirahat tadi tak ada seorang pun guru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Dengan penuh harap ia memandang jam dinding di depan kelas, tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan bel pulang akan berdentang.  
Iseng, ia pun mulai menghitung mundur.

"10...9...8...7...6...5," jeda sejenak, ia kembali melirik pemuda berambut raven tadi, Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sebuah benang merah tak kasat mata di antara Sasuke dan dirinya. Hah, konyol, batinnya mengelak. Setelah itu Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara menghitung mundurnya. "4...3...2―TEEEEETTTTT." Bersamaan dengan itu, kelas dipenuhi sorak gembira para murid.

"Horee! Tumben sekali hitunganku tepat," gumam Sakura, ia melihat ke samping kananya, pandangannya tepat tertuju pada murid baru itu. Dan tepat saat itu juga pemuda raven itu memandang Sakura. Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke beranjak menghampirinya, setelah sampai di dekat Sakura, Sasuke menguncinya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya secara perlahan, sehingga menimbulkan kesan dramatis, dan membuat Sakura tegang sampai ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.  
Sembari menyibak poni Sakura, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, lalu ia berbisik.

"Kau ..." Suaranya terdengar maskulin nan seksi, sehingga tanpa Sakura sadari, semburat merah mulai menghias pipinya yang tergolong chubby.

"Hn, jidatmu lebar," lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Seketika sudut siku-siku muncul menghias kening Sakura.

"Grgrgr ..." Kini Sakura menggeram layaknya anjing.

Dia SANGAT TAHU kalau JIDATNYA LEBAR, tapi menurut Sakura itu tak perlu dikemukakan. Terlebih dengan cara seperti tadi, Sakura berpikir anak baru itu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, tapi nyatanya itu hanya khayalannya.

Sakura pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung permata sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu, tanpa sadar pandangan Sakura beralih pada sesuatu yang mencuat di belakang kepala Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau?" desis Sakura pelan di dekat telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan posisi mereka sekarang―terlihat hampir tidak ada jarak.

"Rambutmu itu ... mengingatkanku pada 'buntut ayam' tetanggaku," sambung Sakura. Wajah gadis bubble gum itu seketika terlihat senang kala mendapati Sasuke tengah menggeram kesal. Haha, satu sama, batinnya sembari memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Wahahaha ... wajahmu lucu sekali kalau sedang marah," ejek Sakura yang langsung melenggang pergi. Sebelum Sakura keluar kelas, ia sempat meledek Sasuke.

"Bye-bye, CHIKENBUTT~"

"Ck, apa-apaan dia!" Setelah Sakura menghilang di balik pintu kelas. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, untung saja hanya tinggal ia seorang di kelas, jika masih ada banyak siswi maka habislah ia.

"Masih sama seperti dulu," gumam Sasuke lirih.

Dapatkah kau kembali padaku, batin Sasuke miris. Seharusnya kedatangannya ke Konoha ini untuk menepati janji ketika ia masih kecil. Bukan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Arggh, sial!" Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang telah sepi ini.

.

.  
Angin hari ini lumayan sejuk, dengan pepohonan yang rindang sebagai atap, sinar mentari masuk melalui sela-sela dedaunan pohon. Sasuke sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini, sunyi dengan cuaca dan hembusan angin yang bersahabat. Lebih baik di sini, daripada di kantin yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai makhluk yang saling berinteraksi membuat keributan di sana-sini, sungguh menjengkelkan. Ia memang seperti ini sejak masih duduk di Junior High School, karena dulu ia selalu makan siang bersama orang yang ia sayangi, di tempat yang jauh dari keributan, tentu saja.

Sasuke kembali bernostalgia dengan kenangan lamanya, di mana orang yang ia sayangi selalu membawa bekal makan siang untuk mereka makan berdua. Namun itu dulu, sekarang beda lagi, dan waktu tak dapat berputar kembali.

Sejenak Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dengan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi, ingin sekali ia tidur dan tidak perlu bangun lagi, namun suara isak tangis yang entah berasal dari mana membuatnya kembali terjaga.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks huueee ..."

Suara itu mengusik ketenangan Sasuke, dan dia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang mengusik ketenangannya, '_siapa sih itu?'_ Batinnya sebal.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Rasa penasaran kini menyelimutinya, Sasuke pun bangkit dari posisinya ―duduk bersandar pada pohon― dan berjalan menuju sumber suara itu. Semakin dekat saat suara tangis itu semakin terdengar jelas, Sasuke melihat warna yang berbeda dan mencolok di antara warna yang dominan hijau,

"Pink?" gumamnya pelan―sangat-sangat pelan― sambil menyibak semak-semak itu, ia pun sedikit terlonjak melihat warna pink yang menyembul tersebut.

Sembari mendengus, Sasuke mendekati 'benda' berwarna pink itu, saat sudah ada di depan benda tersebut, ia berujar.

"Dasar cengeng."

Mendengar ada yang bersuara, benda tadi yang ternyata Sakura pun mendongak, menatap wajah rupawan Sasuke―yang nampak seringai kecil di sana.

"Apa katamu?" lirih Sakura dengan suara serak, akibat menangis.

"Selain cengeng jug―"

_**BUAGH**_!  
Belum selesai Sasuke berkata, Sakura bangkit dan menendangnya, menyebabkan pemuda berambut raven itu jatuh terjerembam beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Aku tidak cengeng kok, tadi itu hanya kelilipan," belanya pada diri sendiri. Setelahnya Sakura pun berlari melenggang pergi.

"Dasar gadis aneh!" Sasuke bangkit sambil menepuk bokongnya.

"Ternyata kemampuan perempuan kalau sedang marah mengerikan juga, cih!" Pemuda raven itu mengusap perutnya yang tadi ditendang oleh Sakura.

"Akh, sakit."  
Tak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya, Sasuke mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia kembali mengingat memori yang sama di masa lalu ketika ia masih kecil, tak berubah, batinnya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul ke arah Sakura pergi, rupanya pemuda raven ini penasaran dengan penyebab gadis bubble gum itu menangis. walau telah tertinggal jauh, namun jejak aroma _vanilla _ yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura, masih dapat tercium olehnya.  
Sasuke tertegun kala ia melihat Sakura tengah memeluk seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang di pinggir lapangan basket. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyeri di dadanya, dengan sebal ia pun berbalik dan berlalu dari sana, tak sanggup rasanya melihat seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatimu tengah dicium oleh pemuda lain, walau hanya cium di kening.

.

.

.

Sakura kini berjalan sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, ketika ia sudah sampai di depan toilet, ia masuk dan bercermin untuk melihat apakah wajahnya terlihat seperti habis menangis. Dilihat matanya masih sedikit bengkak, langsung saja dia mencuci wajahnya. Setelahnya ia bercermin lagi dan memastikan jika wajahnya sudah kembali terlihat normal.

"Yosh! Kau harus semangat Sakura!"

Ketika ia keluar dari toilet, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang bersandar ditembok –di samping pintu masuk toilet wanita.

Melihat kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya, Sasuke pun menolaeh dan melangkah mendekati gadis_ bubble gum_ itu.

"Kau tak ingat aku?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik, ia menatap tajam permata sehijau daun milik Sakura.

"A –apa maksud mu, Uchiha-san?" Sakura bergidik ngeri dengan pandangan Sasuke, perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya, namun cekatan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak ingat dulu, lima tahun yang lalu, kau menyuruhku berjanji untuk kembali ke Konoha, ingat?"

_GLEK_

Sakura menelan air liurnya sendiri saat bayang-bayang ia dengan seseorang yang nampak tak telihat, wajahnya mulai berseliweran di benaknya

"Aaarrgghh," lirihnya pilu sembari meremas rambutnya.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menjadi panik, walau raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tak apa, Sa-chan?" tanyanya sarat kekhawatiran yang tak ketara, dan lagi Sasuke memanggil Sakura menggunakan nama panggilan gadis _bubble gum _itu ketika kecil.

"Kau…" Liquid benign mulai menetes dari manik emerald Sakura, dan tiba-tiba ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri, untung Sasuke tadi sempat memeluk pinggang gadis itu, jika tidak pasti tubuh Sakura akan langsung berbenturan dengan lantai.

.

.

"Ngghh.. Aww," manik zambrud perlahan terbuka, memancarkan sinarnya yang sedikit redup. Sang empunya mengaduh sakit sembari memegang kepalanya. Ia mencoba menyadarkan diri, walau pun dengan mata yang berkunag-bukunag.

"Di –dimana ini?" Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidur dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kau sudah bagun?" Suara baritone itu memecah lamunan Sakura. Ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

"K –kau, Uchiha-san? Aarrghh!" Kepala Sakura kembali sakit, nafasnya pun mulai tak beratuhan.

"Sakuraa! –" Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Tenanglah Sakura! Kau tak perlu mengingat masa lalu mu!"

"Hah.. hah…haaah.. Arrggh!" Sakura terus berteriak menggeram.

Sasuke semakin panik, tapi tiba-tiba ia ingat sebuah kalimat yang –entah dari mana asalnya .

"_Jika orang yang kau sayang sakit, satukan kening mu dengan keningnya dan dekap dia dengan penuh perasaan.." _

Sasuke pun langsug mendekap Sakura erat dan penuh perasaan, menyatukan kening mereka. Seakan menyatukan pikiran dan isi hati mereka, Sakura kini kembali tenang.

"Kau tak perlu mengingat ku terlalu keras, Sakura…"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui siapa aku.."

"Dan… Aku hanya ingin kau mengenang masa-masa indah bersama ku dulu…"_._

Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seakan menyiratkan perasaa rindu yang mendalam.

"Sasuke-kun!" Air mata gadis itu tumpah dipelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau Sasuke-kun yang telah lama meninggalkan ku.. hiks " Sakura menangis sembari mengucapkan nama seseorang yang dulu selalu bersamanya, dia telah mengisi penuh ruang di hati Sakura.

"Sssttt… Sudah. Sekarang aku sudah kembali untuk mu Sachan" Ucap Sasuke disertai senyuman. Pelukan hangat pun kembali menyertai kedua insan ini.

"Sachan.. Maukah kau ikut dengan ku?" Sasuke kini melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Hm! Asal bersama mu kemana pun aku mau!" Jawab Sakura riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**In**____**a Beautiful Place**_

Kini mereka telah sampai di tempat yang sangat indah, berbagai bunga bewarna-warni menghiasi tanah lapang ini, pohon-pohon rindang dengan rapi berbaris membentengi kebun yang luas ini. Udara sejuk ditambah lagi dengan angin sepoi yang menyejukkan, membuat suasana ini menjadi sangat nyaman.

"Aaa… kirei naa" sakura terkagum dengan pemandangan di tempat ini.

"Kau suka?"

"Iya! Aku sangat menyukainya!"

"Sakura, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu… dan sebenarnya rekaman suara ku menyanyikan lagu ini, ingin ku berikan kepada mu"

"Hahaha itu masalah kecil Sasu-kun, rumah mu masih sama kan?"

Sasuke hanya menggangguk kecil. Raut wajahnya kini terlihat pilu.

Sasuke menggambil nafas dan mulai bernyanyi dengan lantunan suara yang indah.

_**Juunen saki mo hyakunen ato mo  
Nigitta kono te wo hanasanai yo  
Kore kara mo zutto  
Boku no soba de warattete hoshiinda**_

Kimi no tame motto tsuyokunaru zutto  
Daijini daijini dakishimetai  
Fuan na sekai de tashikana mono wo boku wa mitsuketa kara

baby lovin' you

_*__10 tahun__sebelum dan__bahkan setelah__100 tahun__,__  
__Aku tidak akan__melepaskan__tangan ini__,__bahwa aku__me__nggenggam mu__  
__Mulai sekarang__dan selamanya__,__  
__Aku ingin kau__berada di sisiku__,__dan__ tertawa__ bersama__._

___Karena kamu,__  
__Aku ingin menjadi__lebih kuat__,__  
__Dan__teru__s bersama mu__, __menghargai__mu __selamanya.__  
__Satu-satunya yang__bisa yakin__di dunia ini__penuh dengan__ketidakamanan__,__  
__adalah bahwa __aku __akan selalu__mengawasi__ mu__.___

_Sayang Aku cinta kamu*_

Mata Sakura kini basah, ia sangat terharu denagn nyanyian Sasuke begitu merdu dan makna dari lagu itu begitu dalam.

"Sasu-kun.. Aishiteru"

"Aishiteru mo, Sakura" Sasuke memberikan senyuman terindahnya kepada Sakura, seakan senyuman itu memiliki arti yang mendalam.

"Sakura tidurlah.. Kau terlihat kelelahan" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku pinjam bahu mu ya?"

"Ya, dengan senang hati"

"Sakura, Sakura-chan bangun"

"Engmmhh~ Hah, Mikoto-ba chan, Itachi-nii chan"

"Sasuke mana?" seketika semuanya hening tak ada yang berbicara. Raut muka Mikoto dan Itachi pun berubah pilu.

Seketika itu juga Mikoto menangis memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke sudah meninggal.."

"A-apa? Ba-chan pasti bercanda, tadi aku bersama Sasuke"

"Dia telah tiada Sakura. Dia sempat menitipkan ini kepada mu" Itachi memberikan CD yang bertuliskan "Kimi e no Love Song~10nen saki mo~

"_Sakura, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mu… dan sebenarnya rekaman suara ku menyanyikan lagu ini, ingin ku berikan kepada mu"_

"I –ini.." Sakura ingat kata-kata Sasuke. Ia menerima CD itu. Kini sakura mengerti arti senyuman sasuke itu.

"A –aku pulang dulu. Arigatou gozaimasu"

Ntah mengapa perasaanya kini campur aduk antara sedih,kecewa, bingung. Ia tak bisa menentukan perasaanya sekarang yang ia tahu hanya pulang.

_***Sesapainya dirumah.**_

**CEKLEK TAP TAP TAP**

Tanpa salam Sakura langsung masuk dan megurung dirinya dikamar. Ia langsung menyetel CD dari Sasuke itu.

Video pun mulai diputar, di layar LCD itu ada Sasuke yang sedang memain kan gitar.

"_This song for you…"_

Lirik demi lirik ia nyanyikan dengan syahdu, tatapannya pun pilu tetapi diantara kepiluan itu tersirat perasaan lega dan bahagia.

Divideo itupun Sasuke meneditnya dengan beberapa foto mereka berdua. Liquid benig Sakura membasahi karpet yang ia duduki.

Selesai bernyanyi Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"_Kau senang? Jujur aku benci kenapa penyakit ini bisa menggrogoti ku. A –akh! Uhuk!" _ Sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura kaget ia takut dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"_Cih! Darah,ini saat yang paling ku benci!"_

"_Sakura, umur ku sudah tak panjang lagi. Sakura aku ingin kau kenang, tak perlu banyak akuhanya ingin kau mengenang ku disaat kita bahagia…"_

"_Walau sifat ku dingin, dan cenderung pendiam. Aku terus berdoa kepada __**Kami-sama**__ agar kau dilindungi ada atau pun tanpa aku,Sakura"_

"_Didalam doa ku yang terakhir ini.. Aku ingin menyampaikan kalau tugasKU telah usai. Sekarang ku serahkan kau Sakura, kepada yang lebih mengerti dan bisa membuatmu bahagia.."_

"_Arrgghh..!" _Sasuke terus menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"_A –aku sungguh tidak ingin orang lain melihat ku sakit, .."_

"_.. Karena aku tak ingin orang lain merasakan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan, terutama kau SARURA.."_

"_Aishiteru .. Sakura…"_

Disertai senyuman video itu selesai…

**.END.**

**Bagaimana? Jelek,abal, gak bermutu?**

**Ini special fic buat Nina ku Happy Birthday! You're the Best uke! –uupps **

**Keceplosan **

**Fic ini buatan ku dan kak Tya.**

**Makasih ya kak Tya.**

**Makasih juga buat yg udah read dan review! ^^**

**Maaf kan saya kalo ada kesalahan dalam fic ini *sujud***

** *MIND TO RnR?* ^^v**


End file.
